


A Very Recent Memory

by Ultra_chrome



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_chrome/pseuds/Ultra_chrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked it a whole lot more than he ever thought he would.</p>
<p>Frase had liked it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Recent Memory

Ray put a finger to his bottom lip, feeling the puffiness there. He couldn’t believe what he’d done, but here was evidence.   
  
The tingling of his lips, the residual taste in his mouth, salty and something else he couldn’t define. Not quite bitter, definitely warm. He liked it a whole lot more than he ever thought he would.   
  
Frase had liked it, too. He’d gasped Ray’s name when Ray first took him in, just the head, because he didn’t want to rush it and make a fool of himself. But, God, it got so easy so fast and he found himself taking more and more as he moved up and down, wanting to suck Fraser right into him, all the way.   
  
When Fraser’s hand had started stroking Ray’s hair, Ray had felt himself getting harder. So hard it was more than he could do keep his hips still and he’d started rocking them, feeling the seam of his jeans press rhythmically against his hard-on as he groaned around Fraser’s cock in his mouth.   
  
Fraser’s hand had kind of wrapped around the back of Ray’s neck then, holding him close, stopping his upward movement. The taste of pre-cum had concentrated in Ray’s mouth, giving him his first _real_ taste of Fraser and if he’d known it was this good, he would have been sucking dick for years. It was like a flavour and a sensation all at once. His mouth was buzzing with it, his cock humming in sympathy.   
  
He didn’t want it to end, wanted Fraser in his mouth forever, but he couldn’t slow it down. He could hear the greedy noises he was making, even over Fraser’s harsh panting and strangled groans.   
  
When Ray felt Fraser’s thigh tense under his hand and heard his name called in a voice that sounded so very close to desperation, something jumped in his chest and his cock jumped too, echoing the pulses of heat that were flooding his mouth, making him swallow reflexively.  
  
Opening his eyes from the memory of it, Ray saw the credits roll on the screen and couldn’t care that he’d missed the end of the movie. He could always keep the tape an extra day and try again tomorrow night. But for now, he wanted more of Fraser, so he sat up and shook Fraser a little to wake him from his doze.   
  
“Frase. C’mon. Bed. I wanna try that again.”  
  
Fraser stood up so fast that he knocked the bowl of popcorn off the coffee table.

 


End file.
